halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Freeman's Mind
Freeman's Mind is a Half-Life machinima made by Ross Scott, who is also the creator of Civil Protection. Mechanics Basically, Freeman's Mind is a walk through of Half-Life with added commentary. Ross Scott acts as Gordon Freeman, giving commentary for the events that surround him. The show mostly centers itself around absurd humour and monologue humour. The show also differs from Half Life, as Freemans gun deals more damage, he never has to pick up health kits, and the only things he can get killed by are explosives, enviormental hazards (such as falling from great heights), giant aliens who can crush him (AKA the Gargantua or Tentacle monster), sentry guns, barnacles (aliens which grab him the neck, throttle him, and sawllow him whole), and headshots (he wears no helmet). All other threats, such as headcrabs, vortigaunts, poisonous aliens, and soldiers, just seem to hurt him and frustrate him without actually killing him (although it is possible that the soldiers with their MP5's can kill him, but it takes large amounts of ammo, which could be possible given how things work in-game). The creator, Ross Scott, has said the reason for these changes is to make it more realistic, as he is acting under the condition that Freeman is almost bullet proof in his suit. In real life he says, someone would not have to visit a health station every 5 minutes, and US-issue Kevlar can only stand about 3 shots rather than 7-10 as it is in game. Freeman can also "do pull-ups" over obstacles (an example is in episode 12, where he did a pull up over a ledge rather than fight his way through more soldiers, having to avoid more barnacles, turret guns, and another squad of soldiers. He instead ends up at the exit, and after gunning down 3 soldiers with the element of suprise, he takes an elevator and gets to the surface.) Freeman's Mind can be found at the list of play lists at Machinima's YouTube channel, or at Ross Scott's website www.accursedfarms.com title and ending song :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QouDjSO4d4k Freeman's Personality Freeman is somewhat eccentric and ill-tempered, although this isn't to say he isn't very knowledgable about science and good at his job, as his inner monlouges show. During the series, it is implied he has a wierd family and has met wierd people, and is best described as a "smartass". He also is very egostatistical, believing everyone in the facility should be more like him (which is not actually unjustified, considering the people he meets such as scientists who talk about donuts during an alien invasion and the "Rescue Team" Army operations,). He actually comes off as sane compared to everyone else in the series (AKA the characters of the game), but this has recently started to deterioate. He seems to being going more insane. This isn't to say he is completley evil, he is actually very tolerant of all the crazy people around him and those who want to kill him, only attacking when he is attacked first. But by episode 17, he seems to be having a small mental breakdown. Originally he got very mad about the insane architecture of black mesa and the Military trying to kill him, but he seems to have gotten use to killing soldiers and aliens, and in episodes 15 and 22 he even seems to enjoy it. Also, he does not get as mad at the insane architecture and all the dead bodies everywhere, as these are way too common by this point. Despite this, he still mantians a "smartass" demeanor, and is still very egostatistical, most of this behaivor relates to the fact that "He is a genuis" and his increasing body count, stunts, and combat feats (Gordon: (smashes a headcrab) "Ah you see I was ready for that, you can't teach this. Lets face it not everyone is cut out to be me, I'm a physics-crunching badass, I'm the complete package.") Episode 1 Gordon Freeman starts by heading to work on the Black Mesa inbound tram. Episode 2 Freeman arrives at the lobby, deals with office politics, and suits up for the lab's experiment. Episode 4 The experiment having turned into a failure, Freeman starts making his way back up to the lobby. Episode 5 Freeman makes it to the lobby and attempts to escape the facility. Episode 6 Freeman looks for an alternate exit and descends further into Black mesa. Episode 7 Freeman performs feats of balance in his attempt to find an alternate route. Episode 8 Freeman ascends a floor and has electrical encounters in his attempt to escape. Episode 9 Freeman encounters some more electric aliens (vortigaunts), walks through an obstacle course gets throttled and almost eaten by a barnacles. It is worthy to note in this episode a turret gun shot Gordon's ear off, and this is the only episode he had to visit a first aid kit. Ever since then, it seems he's been a lot more cautious about turret guns (and later soldiers). Episode 10 Freeman cools off and goes deep into the ventilation system trying to escape. Episode 11 In this episode, Freeman continues his ascent, hops over lasers, and finds a submachine gun. Episode 12 Freeman meets the "rescue team" and continues his ascent to the surface. He is now able to 'solve up to eight hundred problems per minute' with his new MP5, and he solves at least 6-7 in self-defense. Episode 13 Freeman finally makes it to the surface, encounters some new problems, almost gets bombed to death, and spends more time in ventilation shafts than ever before. Episode 14 Freeman escapes from the ventilation shafts, finds a new path, and heads downward again, trying to find another exit. Episode 15 Freeman braves radioactive waste, finds a new route, and encounters something much bigger than him. Episode 16 Freeman manuevers around a giant monster, wanders deep in Black Mesa, and gets stuck. Episode 8 Freeman gets winded, presses more buttons, and crosses treacherous gaps. He seems to start a descent into madness starting here, when he gets mad at zombies for not answering him, and then wonders if he is already insane from his near death experiences with the tentacle monster and the entire army trying to kill him. He starts to theorize he is already insane and just imagining everything. Episode 18 Freeman descends deeper, monkeys around, and comes to a dead end. He activates a power generator and attempts to go back up. Episode 19 Freeman backtracks and and blows his top. Episode 20 With a giant rocket engine, Freeman burns the tentacle creature and descends into water. Later he falls through a ceiling into a new room. Episode 21 Freeman evades the Gargantua (a large blue alien with flamethrowers for hands) collapsing ceilings, and more soldiers. At first he seems happy that the soldiers "Are finally attacking the ALIENS!" but this hapiness does not last, as they soon start trying to kill him anyway. Episode 22 Freeman attempts to activate a train to escape Black Mesa, and encounters soldiers, electricity, and tripmines Episode 23 Having powered up the generator, Freeman makes his way back to the train tracks in order to get to the surface, but along the way he has to fight more (slightly more intellegent) soldiers, witnesses natural selection, and almost gets blown up by a grenade. Episode 24 Freeman gets chased by the Gargantua, almost gets burned/crushed to death by it, but he kills by electrocuting, turns on another generator, and starts up the train. And then runs into a wall. Episode 25 Freeman gets through the wall and rides his train through black mesa, too bad his luck still is not very good, as the soldiers and ther security turrets are not feeling like letting him go. Episode 26 Freeman manages to continues his journey (mostly going in circles again), gets dizzy once again, almost finds buried treasure and then continues his adventures past a previously blocked path. Category:Machinima Category:Ross Scott Category:Half-Life